spongefanfandomcom-20200214-history
Gotta Hook 'em All
Gotta Hook 'em All is the 22nd episode of the spin-off Reckless and Retired. It aired on August 9, 2014. It is the season finale of Season One. Cast *SpongeBob SquarePants *Patrick Star *Squidward Tentacles *Sandy Cheeks *Mr. Krabs *Plankton *Gary *Charles Dingleberry *Ash Ketchum (debut) *Pikachu (debut) *Electibuzz (debut) Plot SpongeBob and Patrick are caught by Ash Ketchum. Believing them to be Pokémon, he keeps them and enters them in a Pokémon tournament. Story Everyone watched as Charles Dingleberry choked on a muffin. "We should really help him," said Sandy. "Yeahhh, we should," said Squidward. "I ain't gettin' up!" said Plankton. "Me neither!" said Krabs. "But WE will!" said SpongeBob. "Yeah!" said Patrick. "This is another job for, Super Star and Super Sponge!!!!!" Charles died. "Aw, come on!" said SpongeBob. "Face it, you two will never be heroes!" said Squidward. "Never EVER!" said Plankton. SpongeBob and Patrick sighed, and sat in the corner of the room sobbing. "SpongeBob, do you think they were right?" asked Patrick. "Yeah, Patrick," he sobbed. "We'll never be heroes!" Suddenly a giant hook crashed through the ceiling. "Nooo! Don't tell me we're getting caught and shipped to Captain Nipple's Seafood Buffet again!!!" said Patrick. "Wait, a minute, Patrick! This is our chance to PROVE that we're heroes!" said SpongeBob. SpongeBob and Patrick tried fighting the hook, but it snagged them both, and dragged them to the surface. When they opened their eyes, they were surprised to see Ash Ketchum holding a Pokedex. "Wow! Look what I caugh!" he told Pikachu. "What kinda of Pokémon are these?" "Dude, my name's SpongeBob and this is Patrick. We're not Pokémon!" said SpongeBob. Ash then chucked two Pokeballs at SpongeBob and Patrick, capturing them inside of the tiny balls. "Nooo! You can't do this to us!!!" yelled SpongeBob as he was sucked into the ball. A FEW HOURS LATER SpongeBob and Patrick were released from their Pokeballs. "What are you doing with us??" yelled SpongeBob. "It's time for your training!" said Ash. "What are we training for?!" asked Patrick. Suddenly, Ash's rival, Paul, walked over to him. "Training for the tournament, ass?" said Paul. "My name's ASH!!!!!!" growled Ash. "Yeah okay, ass," scoffed Paul. "Don't even bother training. You're Pokémon are worthless, ASS!!!" Paul walked away. "Grrrrrrrr...." growled Ash. "Wow, he's a real jerk!" said SpongeBob. "Exactly," said Ash. "He's my rival. I've been training for the Pokémon Tournament. All the best trainers are competing, and so is Paul." SpongeBob and Patrick looked at eachother. "There's only thing we can do..." said Patrick. "We'll be your Pokémon in the tournament!" said SpongeBob. "What??? No! We're not even Pokémon!" argued Patrick. "It's the right thing to do!" said SpongeBob. "Plus, this will be our chance to prove we're HEROES!" Patrick gasped. "You're right! Why didn't I think of that? This is gonna be AWESOME!" Ash began training SpongeBob and Patrick for the tournament. "Now, if you're going to be my Pokémon, you need to learn Pokémon attacks! Pikachu, demonstrate please!" Pikachu zapped an electric beam towards SpongeBob and Patrick. BBBBBZZZZZZAAAAAAAAAAAAAAPPPPPPPPPPPPP!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! SpongeBob and Patrick sat unconscious from the energetic shock. “We have some work to do...” sighed Ash. After days of intense training, Ash entered the Pokemon Tournament. Hundreds of trainers from around the world gathered to compete in one giant stadium. “Let's do this!” said Ash. The first battle began, and Ash was against a fat man named Dick, using a Pokemon called Infernape. Infernape charged at SpongeBob and Patirck, but missed and accidentally ran into a wall. The creature lay unconscious on the stadium floor. “We have a winner!” said the referee. “Woo-hoo!” said Ash. “One battle down, 900 more to go!” SpongeBob and Patrick gulped. The tournament continued for hours, and Ash defeated each and every trainer. “Man, I'm getting tired!” said SpongeBob. “Me too,” said Patrick. “We're old! We're not cut out for this!” “Just hang in there a little more,” said Ash. “This is the final battle before we win!” Then, the final round began! The top 2 trainers in the tournament competed for the trophie. It was none other than Paul! “Well, well, look who's here!” scoffed Paul. “How'd you make it her, ass?” “It's ASH!!! And I made it here because my Pokemon are strong and passionate!” “I can't feel my hip....” complained SpongeBob. “I wanna go home....” complained Patrick. “What kind of Pokemon are those??” said Paul. “Those look like elderly sea creatures!” Ash sat confused. “Why does everybody say that? They're obviously Pokemon!” he said. SpongeBob and Patrick sighed. “Whatever, let's just do this!” they said. Paul sent out Electibuzz, his best Pokemon. “ELECTIBUZZ!” shouted the creature. “Go get 'em, guys!” cheered Ash. “I have faith in ya!” SpongeBob and Patrick limped towards the creature. “I can't do it...” said SpongeBob. “I feel too weak!” “We can't lose now!” said Ash. “We've come to far!” SpongeBob fell down. Patrick kneeled down to talk to him. “SpongeBob! SpongeBob!! Stay with me, buddy!! Stay with me!!!” cried Patrick. “I.....I....can't do it......” muttered SpongeBob on the stadium floor. “But SpongeBob!!! I can't do this without you!!!” cried Patrick. “You have to,” muttered SpongeBob. “Show the world that we're heroes.....” SpongeBob had a brief spassim, and then passed out. Ash returned his uncounscious body to the Pokeball. “I have to do this!” said Patrick boldy. “I won't let my buddy's defeat go in vain!” Patrick picked up Electibuzz, and slammed him into a brick wall. “This ends now!” yelled Patrick. Electibuzz began to plead mercy, and whispered something into Patrick's ear (who apparently could speak Pokemon). “What's that? You wanna team up and kill Paul?” said Patrick. “Because he's mean to you and abuses you?” Electibuzz continued to persuade Patrick. “Sounds good to me!” said Patrick. Patrick and Electibuzz both glared at Paul. "Uh....heh-heh....come on now, we're all friends here!” muttered Paul nervously. Electibuzz blasted Paul, and sent him flying to space. “You'll pay for this!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!” he cried as he blasted off. “Well, I guess Ash Ketchum wins by default!” said the referee. “Woo-hoo! We did it!” said Ash, as the announcer handed him the trophie. After the tournament, Ash thanked Patrick and Electibuzz. “I couldn't have done it without you!” said Ash. “How can I make it up to you? Anything at all.” “I'd like to go back home to Bikini Bottom!” said Patrick. “It's my home, and where I belong.” “Oh....okay, I guess so,” said Ash with a sigh. “I'm gonna miss you though.” A tear drop rolled down Ash's cheek, as he placed Patrick and Electibuzz into the water. “Are you sure you want Electibuzz to go with you? Electric type Pokemon don't mix well with water!” said Ash. “That's okay,” said Patrick. “I'll take him with me. I don't care if he's an electric type.” As soon as Patrick and Electibuzz went under water, they were instantly electracuted by Electibuzz's elecrtical body. “Ouch....” said Patrick, fried. “Haha!” laughed Ash. “I'll miss you guys. Take care!” He left, and walked down the road for a couple miles. “Hmmmm, I feel like I'm forgetting something.....” said Ash. Suddenly, SpongeBob emerged from the Pokeball. “I'm awake!! What happened? Did we win? Where's Patrick???” Category:Reckless and Retired Category:Reckless and Retired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Doctor Bugs Category:Dragon Ball Category:Season Finale Category:Crossover Episode Category:Pokemon Category:Reckless and Retired Season 1 Category:2014